Do Not Fear The Water
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Jocu and Ariel help a young girl try to overcome her fear of water. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another amazing story from guestsurprise, who owns Kayla and Jocu. Mythology belongs to its respective owners and The Little Mermaid belongs to Disney. :)**

* * *

 **Do Not Fear The Water**

Ariel and Jocu were having fun by the pool when they heard one of the students talking to their older sister.

"Kayla, this place is awesome!" The little girl smiled.

"No thanks. I don't swim," Kayla said confidently.

That made Ariel perk her ears up as she leaned over the pool to hear what they were saying.

"Kayla, I know that you're still scared after almost being bitten by that mutant shark, but…,"

"Mutant shark?!" Ariel said in surprise. She remembered when the mutants sharks were swimming all over the sea and it took the entire family to stop them and destroy them. "No wonder she's afraid."

"I can see. Have any suggestions?" Jocu smiled.

"I was hoping you would," Ariel said hopefully.

"Actually, I do. What about showing her that there is nothing to fear in the water. It sounds like she needs some friendly encouragement," Jocu smiled.

"Fantastic. Let's do tomorrow," Ariel said. Jocu nodded in agreement as Ariel then walked up to the girl. "Hey there. What is your name?"

"I'm Kayla," the girl smiled.

"So do you want to sign up for our free swim class to see what it's like?" Ariel offered.

"No thanks. I don't swim," Kayla said.

"I understand why not. Kayla, I overheard your discussion with your little sister and I want to help," Ariel said.

"Huh?" Kayla said in shock.

"Yes. I heard about the mutant sharks. What all happened?" Ariel asked.

"I-I don't wanna talk about it," Kayla said, now trying to walk away, but Ariel gently caught her shoulder.

"Wait, Kayla. I didn't mean to upset you. I just want to help. How about at least coming with me for lunch tomorrow?" Ariel suggested.

"Well…," Kayla started.

"Oh come now, join us. It will be alright," Jocu smiled, now walking up in his human form.

Kayla looked away, but she then giggled as she felt something tickling her sides. She then felt that it was the young handsome man behind her.

"Come on, kiddo. Join us!" Jocu smiled.

"Alright, alright," Kayla laughed out, now trying to get away from Jocu's tickling fingers. He nodded and let her go and Ariel could only smile in glee. They were going to help Kayla lose her fear as much as possible!

 _The next day…_

Kayla was enjoying a sandwich and chips with Ariel and Jocu. But when they were done, she knew what was going to happen.

"Now how about coming with me as I can get some stuff from the back room," Ariel said with a smile.

"Sure!" Kayla smiled.

But as they walked towards the back room, Jocu watched as Kayla began to stiffen! She saw the pool room and the supply closet was on the other side! Kayla backed into the wall so fast that she hit it hard!

"Honey, are you alright?!" Ariel said, now running over to check on her.

"The pool! We're too close to the water!" Kayla gasped.

"Honey, it's alright. We won't let you get hurt. Come on in!" Ariel smiled, now turning and taking off her jacket. Kayla saw that she had on her swimsuit and swim shorts on and within a moment, Ariel dove in gracefully. After a moment, she surfaced. "Kayla, come on, honey."

But Kayla looked petrified. She tried to go back out, but Jocu was blocking the door. "Easy…calm down."

"L-Let me out of here!" Kayla said.

"Kayla, you don't have to come in. Just come and sit by the edge and talk to me," Ariel coaxed. Kayla looked uncertain, but decided the edge was okay as Jocu gently prompted her to the edge. As Kayla sat down, Ariel just reached a hand out and touched her face.

"Calm down, kiddo. It's alright. I actually want to show you a trick of mine," Ariel said, now swirling the water in her arm and making a small underwater looking tornado!

"Whoa! Cool!" Kayla said.

"And that's not all!" Ariel said, now smacking the water and making a small wave. However, the small wave got Kayla's lap wet.

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" Kayla squeaked.

"Oops," Ariel teased.

"Y-You did that on purpose!" Kayla said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't know what you mean." Ariel said, now winking and swimming a bit further out where Kayla couldn't reach. "If you wanna get me back, you gotta come and get me!"

And with that, Ariel went underwater and did a handstand and gently starting kicking and splashing water towards Kayla, make light splashes land gently on the girl's face.

"AHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHP!" Kayla laughed.

"I can help you," Jocu winked, now jumping out into the water and holding Ariel's waist. She could breathe underwater naturally, so she was alright in her current position. Kayla watched as Ariel's legs were flailing since half of her was still underwater, but Jocu had her where she couldn't squirm away.

"Jocu! LET ME GO!" Ariel laughed telepathically to him.

"Sorry, but since you decided to show off your handstand skills, your lower half is free for tickles," he said, now poking her upper and lower thighs. Ariel's face blushed bright red as she began giggling.

"C'mon! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA TAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAT TICKLES JOCU!" Ariel laughed, able to breathe under the water. But then she felt him lead her closer to the edge where Kayla was. She then felt Kayla reach out and tickle her toes! Ariel immediately began squirming to get Jocu to let her go. Under the water, she poked his inner legs and thighs playfully, causing him to throw his head back.

"S-STAHAHAHAHAP!" He belted out.

"Then let me go!" Ariel teased back telepathically, now scratching his lower thighs gently. He finally released his human-mermaid friend and Ariel surfaced to see that Kayla had actually let her feet touch the water! Ariel then grabbed the young girl's feet gently and began tickling her toes and Jocu joined in! Soon Kayla was in stitches, but it wasn't so bad because she was starting to like these two playful adults. Within a few moments, they stopped.

"Kayla, are you okay?" the red-headed woman smiled, now wiping Kayla's wild hair from her face.

"Y-Yeah. Gosh, that was crazy," Kayla laughed out. "But I have a question! He was holding you upside down in the water for a while! How could you hold your breath that long?"

"I have good underwater breathing skills," Ariel smiled, now looking at Jocu deviously. "But I'll get him back later. But it's getting late, honey. How about we try another lesson later?"

"Well…," Kayla said uncertainly.

"You really did well today, kiddo. You placed your feet in the water," Jocu said, trying to give her confidence. Kayla saw them both look at her with sweet smiles and she felt a small slither of hope.

"O-Okay. Maybe we can try later," Kayla said with a small grin.

"Perfect," Ariel said, now hugging her as Jocu joined in too! And then they all went out to take the young girl home. This was just the beginning of a wonderful time and adventure!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! Jocu and Ariel are definitely a devious and playful pair!**

 **To guestsurprise: They definitely are, Amiga. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
